Days of Remembrance
by the fates of love
Summary: The heroes, and others look back on the day of remembrance. RxR


**Hello. As we all I'm sure know, today is Remembrance Day. I am dedicating this fic to everybody who has lost a loved one in WW1, WW2, or any of the current wars. So, enjoy this song-fic, while we grieve today the soldiers passed.**

**I will not disclaim, for it is not a very appropriate time, nor place. However, this song is not mine. It is Out of my head, by Kalan Porter, and yes, I use it in alot of fics. And please ignore the strange laps in the lyrics, I had to make it all fit. Oh, and, it helps to listen to the song while you read.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Nothing talks to me like, places where we laughed together.  
__Those marking stones._

Theresa grazed through the photo album. Her mother had walked her through all those baby steps. But the day came where she was gone, and her father picked up the torch. She remembered all the places her mother and herself had laughed together, and wished she had been there for _all _the marking stones.

_Feels like years have dragged by, locked into one brutal winter.  
Snow drifts have grown, on our way home._

It only happened over the course of winter, but to Archie it felt like an eternity. All the days that had passed felt like forevers since his parent died. It had happened 10 years ago, and Archie thought about how many sollum winters had passed, how many snow drifts had come and gone since that dreadful day.

_Well the suns shining, and I feel like hiding.  
__Cuz I can't, get the good times, out of my head._

The sun was out. Everything was perfect. Today was remembrance day, and Herry wasn't feeling like there was any sun at all. He always had issues with Remembrance Day. It was the day that he remembered all the people in his family that died in those ugly wars. And he stood at the monument, now. It had five men up there with the last name Olsson.

_And I'm not complaining,  
but I wish it were raining._

Neil would normally love the beautiful weather. It made him sparkle even more than usual. But today, for some reason, he felt ugly. Not on the outside of course, he was always gorgeous! But inside, something was missing. He walked along the mall strip, and saw a poppy. It suddenly occured to him, _that was it_!

_Cuz I can't, get the good times,  
out of my head._

Atlanta remembered the good times she had with her neighbour. Even if you don't consider a couple acres apart a neighbour! They both loved to hunt, and were often trying to best each other. She had always loved to hunt, and never really thought about what it would be like on the other side of the gun, but that day, she found out. Then, Atlanta was alone.

_Everywhere I go, my footsteps fall into your shadow. __Sunlight and moon._

Jay thought about Jason all the time. It seemed like everywhere he went, his footsteps fell into the shadow of his ancestor. He would never measure up to anything like Jason. He would never be remembered like him. All it did was make Jay remember his nothingness, and how he wished he could've known his ancestor better.

_For one last time I swore off, think how it might have turned out.  
__But I still do, think about you._

He still thinks about her, everyday and every night. But he thought about how impossible it was for them to be together, and how she was better off. He hadn't really lost her, but to his heart, he had. Pan had finally swore off thinking about what had happened, but it didn't mean he had swore off thinking about her.

_The suns shining, and I feel like hiding.  
__Cuz I can't, keep the good times, out of my head._

Odie hated Remembrance Day. He wanted to remember, but somehow it was just too hard. He didn't know why, but even one glance at those gravesmade him weep. No, today, he would stay in, and remember, nothing.

_And I'm not complaini__ng, but I wish, it were raining.  
__Cuz I can't, keep the good times, out of my head._

Seven households mourned. No one had seem them in what seemed like a lifetime. They got that phone call every now and then, and the holiday visits. But they never saw their children anymore. And with that, they might as well have been washed away.

_Nothing I can do,  
It's all I have left of you._

She looked up into the sky, and watched him sparkle. She couldn't imagine how long it had been. She heard the whistle of the wind in the leaves. Artemis missed Orion, so badly. She let one small tear be shed as she thought. This mere constellation was all she had left of him.

_The suns shining, but I feel like hiding.  
__Cuz I can't, keep the good times, out of my head._

She sat on the beach, listening to the crash of the waves, but she didn't want the gorgeous weather. The sunshine. She just wanted to hide. It hurt to miss him. She couldn't stop thinking about all the good times they had before he left; He had said he'd come back, but didn't. Not even Odie was really enough to compare. All Calypso wanted was to be embraced by her one love, Odysseus.

_And I keep waiting,  
for my thoughts to be fading._

Hera sat in her study. She could not believe that Jay was_ dead._ She just wanted her thoughts to fade out into the dark blankness. First she had lost Jason, a wonderful, talented young man. And now she had lost Jay, his equal, and loved dearly by all. Everyone was worried about the prophecy as he died, and she had to pretend that that was her number one concern as well, but she was more worried, for Jay.

_Cuz I can't get the good times,  
out of my head._

There sat a girl, only 12, on the sofa. She held a box and a photo. It showed a father, a little girl, and an old woman, together outside on a patio bench. The box was heavy against her small hands. It contained the ashes of the old woman in the photograph. The girl looked at the photo, and bowed her head. Her tears began to fall.

_Nothing I can do...  
__It's all I have, left of you..._

She could not change the outcome. She felt she could have, but she couldn't do anything about her mothers destiny. But she wanted her back. And all Theresa had left, were the memories.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yeah. I put in some of my own stuff. But I think it held together.**

**Btw, this is a one-shot!**

**RxR**

**The fates of love**


End file.
